Like A Needle Needs A Vein
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][AU][ONESHOT] Sesshoumaru has messed up big time, and it just might leave him depressed and lonely, without his girl. He realizes this and races home to fix his mistake in time. SessXxKag Songfic...slightly


A/n: W00t, once again, I'm writing one-shots and not working on my other more important fics… oh well! I just had to do this one, I heard this song and I was like "THAT WOULD MAKE THE BEST FIC!" maybe not the best, but that's just how my mind works…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything including the song, except this plot.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at the bar lonely, and drinking his fourth shot of whiskey, a cigarette resting between his index and middle finger, occasionally he would take a drag and then go back to looking depressed. This time he had really fucked up. He had upset his girlfriend more than he had ever before, he knew that she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon, hell he wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave him. That is how bad he had fucked up. Bet you are wondering what he did that was so bad, that my friend I shall tell you.

He had come home late from work…again, that was only the beginning of it. Now his girlfriend knew he was practically a workaholic, it wasn't the fact that he came home from work late, it was some else, this time. He had gone straight to the bathroom to take a shower and to change, throwing his clothes outside the bathroom door at the request of his girlfriend. Now this is where things go down hill. When he got out of the shower he dressed and walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair, then his girlfriend yelled at him. He rushed to see what it was; there she was holding his shirt that he had on before his shower, she looked livid, more like ready to kill. He looked at the shirt didn't see anything wrong with it, at first glance that is. He looked closer and saw bright red lipstick on the collar and it reeked of perfume, Uh-oh was his only thoughts. That was how the arguing started.

"Sesshoumaru, how could you?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, are you saying that you wear lipstick now and that you also wear perfume?!"

"No."

"Then explain to me why there is lipstick on your collar and the smell of perfume!!"

"I have no explanation."

"Heh, I should've known, you're cheating on me with some cheap whore!"

"No, I would never do that!"

"Liar! You have no explanation as to why there is lipstick and perfume on your shirt! You have obviously been with another female!"

"So what if I was with another female?!" Uh-oh… that's where he fucked up at, big time.

"So you admit to it?"

"I never admitted to anything."

"Just go Sesshoumaru; I see now how it is. Just go," she sounded defeated.

"Fine! If you believe what you find on a shirt, then I don't deserve you!" and he had left and slammed the door behind him. He had briefly heard his girlfriend collapse on the floor crying.

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist against the bar for the tenth time since he had arrived; the bartender just shook his head, giving Sesshoumaru another two shots of whiskey. Sesshoumaru just kept remembering the fight he had with his girlfriend, it made him angry that he had lost his cool, and said such things, it just pissed him off. He had to make it up to her, but he didn't know how, all he knew right now was that he needed her, more than anything. One of the drunks in the bar stumbled pass him and hit a button on the jukebox, changing the song, instantly making Sesshoumaru feel worse, he _needed_ his girlfriend so much more than he thought.

(Tim McGraw)  
_**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breathe  
I wanna ride across West Virginia in the back seat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you**_

He growled, and stood up abruptly, almost making the bar stool he was sitting on fall over, he downed his sixth shot, tossed some money on the bar and left without a word. He was on a mission and he would be damned if anyone stopped him. Since he lost his cool, he never told his girlfriend the truth about the shirt. He felt so stupid, and depressed, and he didn't like feeling those two things at the same time. He drove home, fast, but not recklessly, he needed to get back home, and stop his girlfriend from leaving. He just had to, he couldn't let her leave, he wanted her in his arms, he _needed_ her, all of her; her love, her friendship, her caring, kind smile, everything. He pulled up into the driveway, quickly turning off his car and racing into the house, after seeing her car was still there.

He opened the door, surprised to see a light on, on the couch sat his girlfriend; he raced to her, stopped in front of her and looked at her. She looked up at him, her face clearly showed signs of crying, she was miserable. She had hoped he would come back; maybe there was actually a proper reason for there being lipstick on his shirt collar and for the smell of perfume all over it. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to hear from him, all she knew was that she wanted him, _needed_ him.

(Faith Hill)  
_**I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down again  
Cause I need you**_

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, OOH I need you

Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her, looking directly into her eyes. He didn't know where to start, but then he did, he just decided to go with instinct on this one.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I had no reason to say what I did."

His girlfriend just looked at him, waiting for him to continue, she knew that is what he wanted.

"I _do_ have a proper explanation as to why there was lipstick on the collar and perfume all over the shirt. While at the office I spilled coffee all down my front and InuYasha was there, he handed me his shirt. I accepted it without knowing about the lipstick or perfume. I'm so sorry, I understand if you want me out of your life," he went to stand up, but was stopped by his girlfriend's arm.

"I'm sorry I accused you, Sessh, you know how I get."

"Yes, but that's what makes you, you."

Sesshoumaru pulled her up from the couch, pulling her firmly against his chest; he leaned down to kiss her, and was met halfway by her lips. He savored the feel of her lips against his, the taste of her mouth, the feel of her hands against his chest, he savored it all. She did too as well. They had wanted each other, _needed_ each other, more than anything.

(Tim McGraw)  
_**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you, wohh I need you  
I need you I need you I need you, I need you **_

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it! I know I did, this was actually…weirder for me to write, considering I have _no clue_ how a normal person would react to this situation, anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Ja ne!


End file.
